


Lifeblood

by Cypher_LegendDragon13



Series: Resident Evil: Legion [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, lots of swearing, only follows the games since I don't want to pay for the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypher_LegendDragon13/pseuds/Cypher_LegendDragon13
Summary: You’ll never take us alive.We swore that death would do us part.They’ll call our crimes a work of art.You’ll never take us alive.Our paper faces flood the streets, lovers and partners,Partners in crime!





	1. (1)

I know you guys want to get into the story, so I’ll be quick.

My name is Jeremiah, I’m 21 years old, and I’m your average, everyday college student. Well, except for one thing.

You see, my family is kind of strange. My dad runs Raccoon City’s biggest crime syndicate, The Legion. My mom’s his second, and his best assassin. My sister, Jericho, is obsessed with the supernatural. And me? I’m just the only normal one in this entire fucking family. Except for, you know, a mild apathy towards human life, but I’m still the most normal person here.

But you’re not here to listen to me complain about my family, you’re here because of the recent Zombie Apocalypse in Raccoon City. So, let’s talk about that.

So, remember how I mentioned my sister’s obsession with the supernatural? Not gonna lie, she’s the only reason I’m even alive right now. So, the day started out normal enough. We’d been getting whispers of people coming back to life, all weird and zombie-fied, but we all just assumed it was just that: whispers and rumors. Eventually, that’s what got my parents killed. More and more people started coming back zombie-fied. Jericho and I ended up in one of the Legion safe houses. We’d been more prepared, more suited to the chaos. And then, we heard the announcement:

“Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon City Police Station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.”

That announcement would be one that changed my life forever. No longer was this just some weird, strange occurrences. This was real. This was really the zombie apocalypse. Jericho made the decision to go to the police station, as we couldn’t stay in the safe house forever. So we moved on that night. It took us a while to get ourselves in the right direction. We didn’t know the city like the back of our hands like our parents did. Eventually we made our way to the gates of RCPD. And that was where I lost her. Something attacked her. I didn’t know it at the time, but it was a licker. It had no skin, no blood. It was horrifying. It moved faster and hit stronger than anything I’d ever encountered. By the time I’d even raised my gun, my sister was gone. I didn’t bother mourning, at the time. In my mind, I knew that I had to get inside, and away from the monsters. So I did. I ran and I ran, all the way up to the doors and through them. Inside, I found the place filled with officers and a few other people.

One of the officers aimed his gun towards me, shouting and spitting. In the back of my mind I registered that I was a known member of the Legion, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. Another officer- Elliot, I think his name was- told the other to stand down. The conversation got fuzzy, just like the rest of the world, and I collapsed in a dead faint a few moments later.

When I woke up again, I was lying in an army cot, my hands handcuffed to the edges of the cot. I gathered from my surroundings that nobody here really trusted me, but that was to be expected. I’ve never done any killing or torture or any of that, but my parents had been in and out of jail, so the officers knew exactly who I was. I was kept on that bed for a week, no one trusting me enough to let me go. I knew that I probably could have gotten out any time I wanted, but, I figured that if they didn’t want me to help them, then there wouldn’t be a point. At least they gave me food and water.

But after a week, one starts to get antsy. Luckily, before I could do anything to get myself killed, my entertainment arrived in the form of the wonderful Leon S. Kennedy.


	2. (2)

Marvin had just come back from a raid with a bite on his side. Thanks to Jericho, I knew that bites usually meant that the person would become a zombie within an hour or two (Jericho was a huge zombie apocalypse person, don’t ask.), so if I didn’t get out of here, I was screwed. I still had both hands handcuffed to the bed, basically trapping me in this room. (And for those of you wondering, I did get released every once in a while to do business, so shut up) I heard a loud CREEEAAAK come from the locked down door to my right. I twisted to see as much as I could, and I watched in shock as the door lifted, revealing a man crawling through underneath it. He was kicking against what I think was a zombie, and Marvin stumbled over to him, kicking the dead guy away and crushing it’s skull under the door.

“You’re safe, for now.” Marvin said, leaning against the bloodied door, hand over his wound. The man sat on the floor, breathing heavily. I couldn’t see his face from where I was, but judging from Marvin’s words, I’d have to guess that the man was terrified.

“Thanks…” The man breathed, audibly trying to pull himself together.

“Marvin Branagh.”

“Leon Kennedy.” said Leon. He sat there, slouched on the ground. “There was another officer- I-I couldn’t- I couldn’t-” Marvin limped over to him, holding out his hand.

“Here.” After a moment of hesitation, Leon grabbed Marvin’s hand, hoisting himself up. I shifted a bit, laying back down, but with my head still facing them.

“I’m sure you did what you could, Leon.” Marvin attempted to reassure. Leon scoffed lightly. I figured her thought he could do more.

“Don’t think for a second that you could’ve done more. That would be stupid and reckless.” I piped up, turning my face to the ceiling. I heard him turn quickly, looking for the source. I could literally feel his gaze on me.

“I didn’t get your name.” He said.

“I’ll take redundant statement for 400.” I muttered, sitting up again. I held out my hand to the best of my ability. “I’m Jeremiah. Nice to meet the rookie everyone’s been talking about.”

“That including your parents?” Right, Marvin is one of the ones who doesn’t like me. I glared at him, not dignifying that with a response.

“What’s he talking about?” I knew he’d find out eventually, so I told him about my family. After I finished, he just looked at me with this look in his eyes. I still don’t quite know how to describe it. At the time, I thought he was pitying me, but now, I think it might have been something else.

“I don’t understand why you’re still handcuffed to a cot.”

“They, or really just Marvin now, don’t trust me. He thinks I’m liable to kill you both if I’m let go.” I said, shrugging, a ‘what can you do’ expression plastered on my face. Internally, I was thinking about why he trusted me. It was clear that there were several good reasons to keep me handcuffed.

“Would you?” I mutely shook my head.

“Maybe before all this happened.” I replied, lying back down, thoroughly worn out with this conversation. He really knows how to ask the deep questions. I heard shuffling for a few minutes, before I heard conversation pick back up.

“Does anyone know what started this?” I heard Leon ask.

“Not a clue.” Marvin responded, sounding pained. “But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren’t careful.”

“Yeah, well.” I heard a gun click, and I automatically twitched. “I was supposed to start last week and I got a call to stay away. I wish I’d come here sooner.”

“You’re here now, Leon. That’s all that matters.” I heard footsteps, sounding much heavier than Marvin’s limping.

“OK, Lieutenant, I’m ready.” I heard Leon state, the footsteps stopping.

“Hopefully, you’ll be able to find a way out of this station. The officer you met earlier- Elliot. He thought that this secret passageway might do the trick.” Marvin coughed wetly.

“This is good news. We’ll be able to get you to a hospital.”

“No.” Marvin denied. “No, I’m not the priority here.”

“Lieutenant, I can’t just leave you here-”

“I am giving you an order here, rookie. You save yourself first. I’d come with you, but I’d just slow you down. Now, you’ll need this.” I figured Marvin had given Leon his gun, judging by the protest he uttered. I turned out until I heard Leon turn to leave. Sitting up, I looked at him, considering. He looked like he was my age, and I could tell he had no idea what to do.

“Hey, Leon!” I called, making my decision. “Aim for the head, and don’t let them bite you.” With an affirming nod, he left the room, gun in hand.


	3. (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin has given Jeremiah a key. Jeremiah. Is. FREE!

Leon was really only gone for, like, half an hour before he came back, a little more blood splattered than before, but thankfully, uninjured. Marvin had been watching the cameras intently while he was gone, so something was clearly happening.

"There you are. Come here, take a look." From what I heard, Leon did as told.

"Yes! I knew she'd make it!" Well, then. I guess Leon knew whoever Marvin was so suspicious about. Besides me, of course.

"You know her." Clearly, dipshit.

"Yeah, name's Claire. I came into town with her."

"You can get to that courtyard through the second floor- east side." Marvin's being helpful.

"I'm on it." Leon said, sounding reluctant to leave. "Thanks, Lieutenant." And, he's gone. Fun.

"Yo, Marvin! I'm taking a nap!" Before he could protest, I was asleep, and practically dead to the world. I had strange dreams, filled with screeches, and skinless beasts like the ones I had seen while coming here. I was awoken again by a loud, creaking noise. I bolted up, before remembering that I was still handcuffed at the precinct.

"So it goes underground... Huh. That's it, that's our way out." I heard Leon say to himself. Before I could ask what he was talking about, he turned around. "Lieutenant Branagh! Marvin! It's time to go." Marvin groaned from his spot on the bloodied couch, before sitting up and growling at Leon. That's when I realized that Marvin didn't have a lot of time left. "We need to get you to a hospital right now." It won't help, Leon.

"No, no- I- Save yourself." Marvin stuttered, his breathing getting heavy.

"Come on, I've got you-" Leon started to reach for Marvin, but the officer turned away, reaching for something on the table near him.

"GO!" He yelled.

"Look, we can still make it out of here together, if you just gimme-" Leon attempted to reason, but to no avail. Marvin turned, aiming his gun at Leon. My eyes widened in shock. He wasn't actually going to shoot him, was he?

"It's too late." Marvin started, looking at Leon with glassy eyes. "I tried Leon, but I couldn't stop it. We can't let this thing spread. Over there, behind the computer, is the key to Jeremiah's cuffs. Get him out of here. It's on you now. Just go..." Leon stood and watched as Marvin began to break down, petrified.

"I understand." He eventually said, grabbing the key to my cuffs. He came over, and quietly freed me. I walked over to Marvin.

"For what it's worth, Branagh: Thank you." He nodded, holding out his gun to me. I smiled bitterly, and followed Leon into the tunnel, leaving the sound of inhuman growls behind a closed door.


	4. (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, monsters with giant red eyes. We love that.

Immediately, I regretted following Leon. Seriously, the sewers?! I hate sewers. This is where people go to die during horror movies. We'd been hearing clanking sounds for a while too, and I hoped to whatever Gods were out there that those sounds weren't made by another creature.

**CREAK. BANG.**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ah, yes. Just my luck. We've got ourselves a bigger monster. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. It certainly looked hideous, though as it was half-man, half whatever-the-hell that was, that's a fairly accurrate description. It almost immediately lunged at Leon, grabbing him with it's clawed hand and slamming him to the floor. It repeated the actions a few times, and it ended up breaking the floor and falling. I'll admit, standing on what was left of the platform and staring in disbelief probably wasn't the best course of action, but hey, it's not every day you see a mutant freak attack a guy. Eventually, I did jump down and help Leon dispose of the guy. Turns out, we just had to shoot it in the eye. It didn't die though, which goes against the law of biology, because really, it shoud have been: Poke, you're dead.

Moving on. The ladder fell down almost immediately after we knocked that thing down, which was a little creepy.

"Somebody's watching us..."

"No shit, genius." Leon gave me an unimpressed look for that comment. I just looked back and shrugged. "Sorry, but you've got a penchant for pointing out the obvious." He shook his head, and we continued making our way through the labyrinth that was the sewers. Eventually, we made it to the ladder out. Leon went ahead of me and cautiously peeked out, searching for threats. Once he decided it was clear, he climbed out, helping me up as well. We wandered for a bit, searching for way out, when I heard a growl behind us. I immediately knew what it was.

"Leon, look out!" I pushed Leon out of the way, ending up trapped underneath the zombie dog. I grabbed it muzzle, trying to prevent it from biting me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leon draw his gun, but I knew he wouldn't have a clear shot from where he was. I struggled, feeling the dog get closer to my face.

 

**Bang!**

 

A gun shot blasted the side of the dog's face, knocking it off of me.

"Hey!" A voice called.

"Who's there?" Leon yelled back.

"Stay sharp!" The voice yelled. The dog growled. Leon took action immediately, unloading two or three shots into the dog's head. Leon and I aimed our guns at the figure in the shadows. It walked forward, revealing a woman with short black hair, sunglasses, and a brown trench coat. She was also aiming her gun at us.

"Lower it. FBI."

"Sorry..." Leon said, lowering his gun. I didn't lower mine. There was something off with this woman, I just couldn't tell what. "Thank you for your help." Ah, Leon. You're so refreshingly polite. "Jay, can you please put your gun down?" Surprised by the nickname, I did as told.

"Surprised you made it this far." She said as she walked away.

"Jay, huh?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow at him. Leon colored.

"Yeah, sorry, it just slipped out."

"Its nice. I like it."


	5. (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My head can't process this, but that guy's certainly can't.

"FBI, huh? What's going on here?" Leon asked as we caught up to the supposed FBI agent.

"Sorry. That's classified information." She replied in a 'what-can-you-do' tone. Excuse me, what? I think Leon could see the rising ire on my face, because he asked another question quickly after that.

"Where are you going?" She stopped, sighed, and turned around.

"Do yourself a favor: stop asking questions and get the hell out of here." She walked away again, this time at a faster pace.

"Hey!" He yelled, walking after her. "I'm not done talking to you." Leon, you're sweet, but the woman clearly wants to be left alone. She disappeared through another doorway.

"Leon, can we just leave it? We should probably take her advice and get out of here." And, thankfully, he actually listened to me. We made our way to the cells, looking for a keycard to open the gate and let us out. It was eerily quiet. No zombies, no lickers, not even the FBI agent from earlier.

"Hello?" Scratch that. There was something down here, and it was clearly human. We turned the corner to see a man, a reporter by the looks of it, locked in the cell.

"Hey." Leon greeted, while I was watching our surroundings carefully.

"I don't believe it. A real human. Hello, humans!" The man said.

"Jesus, you sound like an alien. You been here long?" I asked, turning my attention to the man in front of us.

"Long enough. Are we the last ones alive?" He questioned, looking around as if he would see more people.

"No, no, there's a few of us." Leon answered. Okay, clearly Leon has better people skills then I do, which is good, because I have exactly zero.

"Oh, that's good news, I guess. Unless, of course, Irons sent you." That statement caught my full attention. What the hell's up with Irons? Why would this guy mention him? Clearly, Leon had the same thoughts.

"Irons? You mean Chief Irons? Is he still around?"

"Who cares? Hopefully he's someone's dinner by now." The guy said. I snorted.

"Yeah, I'm with you there. Guy's a total hardass, and a greedy fucker to boot." Leon gave me a look.

"It might be because of your parents."

"Ha! Nope, Irons has never liked me. He's tried to have me arrested for a bunch of different things. I think my personal favorite was loitering in a restaurant. My food was clearly in front of me, so it didn't stick." Leon considered this, and let the topic drop.

"He's the bastard that locked me in here. I was about to blow the whistle on his dirty ass." I whistled.

"You actually found something on the guy? Nice job, dude." An ominous creak echoed down the hall, reminding us that we were still in a zombie infested city.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal. Unlock this cell, and I'll give you this. There's no other way out of that parking garage! Believe me!" The guy was clearly panicking now. Leon looked troubled.

"Sorry. I can't do that. I have to talk to the chief first." I rolled my eyes. Seriously, Leon? A rumbling sound began, and it got louder and louder.

"Look, we're both prisoners in this station. So either we play nice and help each other out- Shit. It's coming."

"What? What's coming?" Leon asked, grabbing the bars of the cell.

"C'mon-c'mon, don't be an asshole, okay? You need this." The guy began backing towards the wall. "Just get me the fuck outta here!" Wth a loud crash, a dark, giant hand broke through the wall, grabbing ahold of the man and dragging him around. The hand began to squeeze, crushing the guy's head. It dropped the guy, and it seemed to have left.

"Oh, my god." Leon whispered, clearly shaken by the death. I laid a hand on his shoulder. Footsteps could be heard to our right. We raised our guns again.

"Who is that!?" Leon barked, shaking slightly. The FBI woman appeared again.

"It's just me, so you boys can put those things away." Leon and I did, though we kept them out, just in case that thing came around again.

"I don't even know what happened- It just... happened so quick." Leon attempted to explain. The woman peered into the cell, a frown appearing on her face.

"I told you two to get out of here. You wouldn't want to end up like Ben, would you?"

"You knew him?" Leon asked, surprise on his face.

"He was an informant. Had information of use to my investigation."

"So what he said was true?" The woman began to walk away again, but Leon grabbed her arm. She ripped her arm away and fixed him with an icy glare. "You can't keep walking away from us! We don't even know your name!" Leon, I love you, but I literally could not care less. "I'm Leon Kennedy, this is Jeremiah." She stared at us for a moment.

"Find a way out. Before it's too late. Then we'll talk." She walked away again, but not before calling:

"Name's Ada."


	6. (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware. Choking hazard.

After I lockpicked the door to the cell open, which got me several strange looks from Leon, we found a recording tape of some sort. We crouched net to the dude's dead body and listened to it.

"But that doesn't explain the rumors about the orphanage. I just find it way too coincidental that Umbrella's one of the benefactors."

"You told me this interview was about the new scholarship Umbrella set up."

"Come on, Annette. Nobody cares about that. They want to know about the G-Virus, and the-"

"Where did you hear about this?"

"-and that big fucking sinkhole in the city which, by the way, rumor has it goes straight to your underground lab. Now, are you going to talk to me or are you-"

"This interview is over." The tape ended there. Leon and I sat there in silence for a moment, staring at each other as we processed this information.

"So, Umbrella's behind this. Nice to know." I said, snapping Leon out of his thoughts. We both stood up, and made our way to the parking garage again, not speaking again. The sirens suddenly went off, and we heard the screeches and groans of the zombies.

"That's not good." Leon said.

"No shit, Leon!" I yelled, as a huge balck figure barrelled toward us. We booked it, sprinting as fast as we could towards the parking garage, the big guy close on our heels. It caught Leon in the garage, grabbing him by the throat, choking him. I was powerless to do anything, as my shots were just absorbed by the guy. Screw it, I'm calling him Mr. X. I heard an engine rev off to the side, and moved out of the way as a police van crashed right into Mr. X, catupulting Leon to the floor. I moved to help him up as Ada got out of the van.

"This is getting old..." She muttered, storming over to us. "Saving your asses- that's twice."

"Didn't realize you were keeping score." Leon replied, walking away from the van. I laughed quietly. Leon looked like a disgruntled puppy when he pulled that face. The van moved before they could argue some more.

"You gotta be kidding me." I whined, drawing my gun. "Nothing dies down here!" Ada just stood there and drew a remote, blowing up the van.

"I take it one of you has the key card?" Leon nodded, drawing the card out of his pocket.

"Yeah, and this." He said, handing her the interview recording we found as well. "We were hoping you could explain what's on it."

"Maybe." She replied. "After I hear it. Let's get out of here."


	7. (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information gathering. A pivotal role in taking down corrupt organizations.

"Is that the intel you needed?" Leon asked, shielding his face from the rain.

"Unfortunately, no. Ben didn't come through." Ada replied, walking ahead of us. I was in the back, watching out for zombies, and silently listening to their conversation.

"Well, what exactly were you looking for?"

"More info on the people responsible for this mess. What about you two? Trying to save the world? Or are you on a honeymoon?" I burst out laughing at the look on Leon's face. He looked startled, embarrassed, and flustered, which was incredibly adorable. That look melted away to a pout when he caught me laughing, which only made my hysterics worse.

"I told Lieutenant Branagh I'd bring help." Well, that's one way to put a damper on my mood. I stopped laughing almost immediately.

"Good luck getting that." Ada muttered, sensing a change in the conversation. "Road's out. Going through that gun shop looks like the only way." Ada picked the lock on the door, getting it open much faster than I could've. We travelled through it, making our way to the basement, Leon in front this time. When he suddenly stopped, I knew something was wrong.

"I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"I said DON'T MOVE!" Oh, great, now we've got people to worry about too.

"I'm just passing though. I'm going to ask you to lower that weapon." Leon sounded infinitely tired, which honestly, who isn't tired at this point.

"Like hell you are. You're going to turn around and go right back out the way you came in." Leon clearly saw something over the man's shoulder, because he looked concerned.

"I think your daughter needs help, sir." Leon said softly. Jesus, the amount of feeling Leon exudes makes me want to both cry and throw up.

"Don't tell me how to deal with my daughter." I drew my gun and moved behind Leon.

"Drop it." I ordered, Ada coming up next to me, her gun out as well. Unlike me however, Ada had her gun pointed at the little girl. The man moved in front of Ada's gun.

"No! Wait!"

"Step aside. We need to terminate her before she turns." Ada stated coldly.

"Terminate? That's my fucking daughter!" Leon lowered his gun, his hand reachingout to lower mine as well.

"Ada, just let them be." He said. God damn, I'm swooning. This is an issue. The little girl shuffled forward slowly.

"Emma, sweetheart, I told you to stay put." I turned away, unable to watch this. I felt tears well up in my eyes, this incident reminding me of my sister.

"Daddy?" I heard a soft voice say. I knew it was the little girl.

"Yeah, Emmie. Daddy's here. I'm here, okay?" Leon grabbed my hand, and squeezed it comfortingly. "Those fucking things outside. Look what they did to us. You're a cop. You're supposed to know something- how did this happen?! Huh?! She was our sweet little angel."

"Mommy?" The little girl, Emma, rasped.

"Mommy's sleeping, honey. Okay? And I'm gonna put you to bed too, okay? Emma?" It was quiet for a few moments, but then I heard a door slam. That's when I realized I'd been crying. Leon turned to face me.

"Hey. You okay?" I nodded, silently wiping my face clear of tears. Leon turned to Ada. "I want to find out what's happening here. And stop whoever's behind it. Helping people like them- that's why I joined the force." Ada sighed softly.

"My mission is to take down Umbrella's entire operation. We may not make it out."

"Whatever it take to save this city, count me in." Leon stated. "Jay, you in?" I looked up at them, determination in my eyes.

"Let's do this. What do we need to know?" We began making our way out again.

"Heard of the Umbrella Corporation? They're a pharmaceutical company secretly making bioweapons. They have a virus- it turns people into indestructible monsters."

"That explains the horrible things we've seen!" I yelled, covering my face, hoping to block out the rain.

"And that's why I'm looking for Annette Birkin. She's the one at Umbrella responsible for unleashing the virus. I'm going to bring her down." We stopped at another sewer entrance. "This is how we get to Annette."

"Based on what you said, the sewer seems fitting."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, though." I muttered. "After you."

"Gee, thanks."


	8. (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crikey! That's one big crocodile! Or is that an alligator?

We'd been walking for a little bit in silence, the tunnel getting grosser by the second.

"Can't imagine a real scientist being down here." Leon definitely shared my sentiment.

"According to HQ, this leads right into Umbrella's secret facility."

"Come on. Sewers are run by the city. How could they have a facility without the authorities knowing?"

"Welcome to corporate America. Chief Irons definitely knew, sweetheart." I sassed, kicking at what looked like seaweed. God, I really hope that was seaweed.

"Umbrella's controlled Raccoon City for years." Ada added, looking amused by my remark. We kept walking, guns in hand, and then the earth shook.

"Jesus, was that an earthquake?" Leon asked, struggling to regain his balance.

"I sure as hell hope so." I replied, my nose scrunching up in disgust. We turned down another corridor, and at the end, behind the bars, something shifted. Something big.

"What the hell!?" Leon exclaimed, flinching back.

"Stay sharp!" Ada shouted over the roar the creature made. "God only knows what's down here." After a few more minutes, the shaking came again.

"Again!?" Leon said, staying upright this time.

"It's not too late to turn back, Leon." Ada said.

"No chance. You two are stuck with me to the end." Leon said as we came to a platform.

"Oh, don't tell me that we have to go in there." I complained, staring down at the murky water in distaste. Leon chuckled, and grabbed my waist, dragging me in with him.

"I renounce any positive feelings I harbored towards you, Kennedy. Fuck off." I muttered as I struggled out of his grip, my slight grin giving away my joke. He smiled at me, before being cut off by a loud roar. The giant creature, which looked like a mutated crocodile, burst out of the water.

"Jesus Christ!" Leon yelled.

"Leon! Jeremiah! Get out of there!" Ada yelled from he platform. Leon and I took off in the other direction, away from the crocodile. It swam up to our right, chomping up an entire pile of garbage.

"Holy shit!" I cried, pushing myself faster. It repeated it's action on our left this time, swallowing another thing of garbage. No matter how fast we ran, it was always right behind us. It kind of felt like it was playing with us, but I didn't have time to ponder that. I just kept running, Leon slightly in head of me. This man is a god, I tell you. We saw a pipe up ahead, and I noticed that it said it had flammable things inside. Leon and I jumped over it, and the crocodile caught it in his mouth. Leon grabbed his rifle- when the hell did he get that?!- and shot the pipe, blowing both it and the crocodile up in a big fiery explosion.

"Chew on that, you overgrown son of a bitch." Leon spat, chest heaving in exhaustion. I laughed breathlessly, and Leon joined me a moment later. The relief that we were still alive set in, and I think it made us a little more than hysterical at the time. We barely heard Ada over our amusement.

"Leon! Jeremiah! Over here!" Ada had found a ladder we could climb on. She dropped it down, and we climbed on to the blessedly dry platform.

"When we get out of here, I am going to take a nice, long, hot shower." I muttered, shaking as much stuff off of me as I could.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." I get it, Ada, but I still want that shower.

"You said the virus turned people into monsters, not reptiles." Leon said, getting up and following Ada and I as we moved on.

"Fair point." She conceded, with a small nod. "I'm just surprised you two made it in one piece." We entered an elevator, and waited patiently as it began to move down.

"So let me get this straight: Umbrella sells monsters like that to who? Our military? Somebody else's?" Leon asked, leaning on the side of the elevator.

"They don't sell the monsters, they sell the viruses that make them. And Annette is who make the viruses. Scary as that alligator was, Annette is far more dangerous." Oh, so it was an alligator.


	9. (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, sleeping beauty!

"Definitely William's handiwork." Right, so, we found Annette. Leon pushed past me, raising his weapon.

"Identify yourself!" He ordered. Ada moved past me too, pulling out her gun.

"Annette Birkin."

"She's who we're looking for?" Leon asked, not looking away from the blonde woman.

"Not much time..." Annette muttered, rising to her feet, finally looking at the trio. "Need to dispose of it."

"We're here for the G-Virus." Ada growled, any semblance of kindness gone. Annette scoffed.

"That's not going to happen."

"I'm warning you, doctor." Ada stated, taking a step a closer.

"Oh, yeah?" Annette challenged, taking a lighter out of her pocket. She ignited it, and dropped it on the mutilated body, turning to run at the same time.

"Stop!" Ada shouted, bolting after the doctor. Annette turned and fired at Ada. Leon jumped forward and tackled Ada as I dived to the ground.

"You'll never get the G-Virus!" She shouted as sheretreated behind a door. Ada stood up as the door closed. Leon stayed down, and I narrowed my eyes. Something was wrong.

"Didn't expect that from a scientist." The agent muttered, looking down at Leon. It was then that we both noticed the blood pouring from Leon's shoulder. Ada kneeled, and I shuffled over from where I was.

"Forget about me, just go! Stop her before she gets away." The rookie groaned, grabbing at his shoulder. I looked to Ada.

"Go, I'll take care of him." She nodded, taking off her jacket.

"There are bandages in the left pocket. Make sure your boyfriend doesn't die, okay?"

"He's not my- You know what? Go away." She laughed softly and walked away, talking into her walkie talkie.

"I'm right outside of the facility, in pursuit of Annette. If it's not on her, it must be in the NEST." And after that, I couldn't hear her, so I assume she left the room. I got to work quickly, extracting the bullet, which was super gross by the way, and wrapping up his shoulder. After that, it was the waiting game. I spent quite a while staring at Leon, thinking back on everything that had happened in the last couple of hours.

"What are you doing to me, Leon Kennedy."


End file.
